A Decision Nonetheless
by Shadofokkusu
Summary: When a new apprentice arrives under Jiraiya's tuition and a terrible fate falls our hero a decision must be made, a decision without much choice, a decision nonetheless.


The young yellow-headed ninja looked down at his small, one-off, apprentice with a loud groan. Why had ero-sennin left this little wimp with him? No doubt he was trying to bargain his way in the kid's mother's bed. At least he was getting paid for babysitting.  
"So what's your name kid?" The ninja in the orange jumpsuit asked rather forwardly.  
"M-Morisue Lee..." The child executed a low bow, his brown hair, just a little longer than that of the older boy's but just as messy.  
"Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you!" Naruto declared as he remembered his friend Lee. This Lee was nothing like him of course but it was nice to at least hear a familiar name after almost a year and a half away from the village.  
"It is a-an honour, Naruto-Sama." The boy bowed again then fell to the floor with a large bump in his head. Naruto had thumped him.

Morinosi sat with the toad sage as they discusses recent developments. Just before the birth of her son, Lee, she had volunteered to be placed in Iwa to spy for Lord Jiraiya. She had always been a faithful friend to Minato and after his death saw it fit to give up her own happy life for a sad and secluded one for the sake of her village. Nothing of note had really happened in Iwa over the last ten years that Jiraiya wasn't already aware of but that didn't mean he didn't have to investigate. That was why he was here.  
"And you say they just announced it to the entire country?" Jiraiya asked with much curiosity.  
Morinosi nodded and handed the Sage a poster. The message was clear and shone with bravery: 'We know how to defeat Deidara and will eliminate the Akatsuki to show our might!' To Jiraiya it did not lack bravery but it also did not lack stupidity and that would be their downfall.  
"Please Jiraiya" Morinosi whispered as her left hand balled into a fist, "Take my son away from here, protect him so I may do my duty."  
Jiraiya simply nodded and pocketed the poster.

"Gee kid, look what you made me do!" Naruto squawked as Lee's eyes fluttered open, he let out a small groan as he rubbed his head.  
"W-Why did you hit m-me?"  
Naruto smirked, "I'm teachin' you a lesson. It's all good you being all polite like but you don't need to go over the top."  
Lee's eyes widened with respect for the orange-clad boy. "Then.." he gulped, this would be hard to say, "Then in that case... "  
Naruto stared at the ten year old on his knees at his feet and grinned. "Yeah? In that case what?"  
Naruto was used to this, he punched the kid, the kid let's loose a sad backstory, Naruto reveals he too was sad, they become friends.  
"Take this!" A fist slammed into Naruto's face and Naruto cried out in pain. His instinct kicked in and he held a kunai to his attacker's throat. Lee let out a yelp and stood on Naruto's foot. As the Mother and the Sensei watched the two squabble, Jiraiya made a promise and bounded off to break up the fight. Morinosi shed a single tear as she performed a jutsu, one to disappear. Jiraiya registered her chakra signature disappear and whispered a silent goodbye.  
"Good luck Rin..."

After Naruto ha stomped off to find Jiraiya, Lee had gone back inside to talk to his mother (and to complain about the lodger's). He didn't panic when he couldn't find her, she often disappeared for short periods of time for 'business', he didn't panic when he saw her katana was missing, maybe she was just training, but he did panic when he saw a scroll on his bed. On the binding it read 'To my darling Lee'. Lee almost ran straight into Jiraiya.  
"This is you fault isn't it! You sent her away!" The boy curled his hands into fists but dared not raise them. These were ninja after all. Jiraiya advised him to read the scroll thoroughly before leaving him to be alone. Lee sat down on his bed and, with a deep breath, began reading...  
'By the time you will read this I will have left...'

Jiraiya was beginning to understand why Tsunade hadn't had kid yet, they were a nightmare. It was hard enough doing his research with Naruto around but with the though of caring for Lee on his mind it seemed like he may never enter a bath-house again. What would Tsunade do if she were faced with this situation, unable to go to casinos. Jiraiya chuckled, knowing full well responsibilities or not she would go anyway. He let out a sigh and decided to check on Lee.

'I want you to go with lord Jiraiya back to the village hidden in the leaves and search for your Godfather. He is one of the best ninja in the village and will gladly take care of you until my return. I beg you not to follow your foolish whims and to instead find meaning for yourself, be it being a ninja or not...'  
That made him chuckle, mother had always tried to make him become a ninja, with this sudden change of heart by her he almost felt bad for all the screaming matches with her. He rolled the scroll up and placed it in his bag along with a few other essentials. Although not a ninja he wore clothes suitable for the job and were it not for his lack of headband could easily pass as a Genin. Jiraiya came in just as he was ready to leave.  
"I'm ready to go..." he said, keeping the feeling of despair out of his voice. He took one last look at the house and the note he had left for his mother.  
'Come back mother, so I can make you proud' 


End file.
